myfootballhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
James Harrison
James Steven Harrison '(born 6 February 1993) is an English professional footballer who plays for La Liga side Barcelona as a Goalkeeper and the English national team. Club Career 'Stocksbridge Park Steels Harrison over his two year spell with Stocksbridge he played 97 times for the team scoring twice both headers from corners. Over his 97 appearances for the club he kept 48 clean sheets conceding just 51 goals he never conceded two in a match for the club. 'Wrexham' He transferred to Wrexham from Stocksbridge for £15,000. He played just a single season for Wrexham making 53 appearances keeping 30 clean sheets conceding 26 times he did score twice during his season. He helped them to second place but his side lost 1-0 in the Play-Off final. 'Burton Albion' Following an outstanding for Wrexham he joined Burton Albion for around £30,000 he made 51 appearances for the team keeping 33 clean sheets conceding just 26 goals. This earnt him a call up for the England U21 side. 'Chelsea' '2013-14' Harrison joined Chelsea from Burton Albion for an estimated fee of £500,000 he managed to play 47 of Chelsea's 55 matches. He was selected to play following Petr Cech season-ending injury in September. Harrison went on to score from a corner in a 3-1 win over Arsenal at the Emirates. He kept 28 clean sheets in his 47 games conceding 22 goals. On average he conceded a goal every 2.14 games. This earnt him call-ups for the English senior team. He helped Chelsea to second place. '2014-15' Harrison kept his number 1 spot when Cech returned and Cech was sold to big spending Spanish side Malaga. Harrison went on to keep a further 31 clean sheets in all competition as Chelsea yet again finished 2nd to Manchester United. He helped him self to six goals. '2015-16' Harrison started the 2015-16 season by keeping 11 straight clean sheets from match 1 until a 1-0 loss to Manchester United he went 1,309 minutes without conceding falling just 2 minutes short of Edwin van der Sar's european record, because of this match ending 1-0 David de Gea broke van der Sar's record he went a further 11 games without conceding braking the world record. Harrison's Chelsea side for a third consecutive season finished second to Manchester United. '2016-17' Harrison's fourth season wasn't his best he conceded the most goals that he ever had in one Premier League season by conceding just 24 goals. During this season he became the first goalkeeper in Premier League history to save ten penalties. He did actually save twelve in the Premier League and seventeen of the eighteen he faced all season. He added a further 3 goals to his Chelsea total as the side won just 3 penalties all season. He helped them to fifth place whilst he had a great season conceding just 24 he wasn't helped by his strikers who scored just 51 all season. The side confirmed their 5th place finish with a 0-0 draw on the last day of the season at home to Man City. In this match Harrison made countless outstaning saves and made penalty saves from Edin Dzeko and Mario Balotelli. His second save from Balotelli was his 26th consecutive penalty save at Stamford Bridge. He kept 36 clean sheets in his 61 matches including 26 in the Premier League. 'Barcelona' At the end of the 2018-19 season Barcelona offered Chelsea a fee rumored to be around £35 Million for the 26 year old goalkeeper, but the fee remains undisclosed. Harrison kept 23 consecutive clean sheets for Barcelona and beat Lionel Messi for the FIFA Ballon d'Or. '2020-21' Harrison played his 1,000th career game on the 13th March 2021 in a 2-0 win over Real Madrid. Harrison scored the second in this match. He kept a clean sheet, saved two penalties, made around 15 world class saves and scored on his 1,000th career match. "Today I kept a clean sheet, saved two penalties, scored and made quite a few outstanding saves according to the manager. I feel that watching the replay of the match it was my best match ever!" Chelsea Records he has set *Most Consecutive Appearances: 540 '''(August 2013-July 2019) *6th most appearances of all time with '''540 appearances *Most Clean Sheets in one season: 41 '''in 63 matches *Most League Clean Sheets in one season: '''28 '''in 38 matches *Most Consecutive Clean Sheets: '''12 *Most Chelsea Clean Sheets of all time: 311 *Fewest Goals conceded in one league season: 14 *Fewest Goals conceded in one league season away from home:' 7' International Career During his season with Burton Albion he earned a call up for the England U21 side he earnt 32 caps scoring once for them. He then earnt a call-up for England in 2013 he has since earnt 50 caps for England netting 6 goals and he became England's regular penalty taker. He made his 50th appearance for England on his 23rd birthday he was playing his 50th game at Wembley. He helped himself to a hat-trick in that match becoming only the second goalkeeper to score a hat-trick and the first internationally. He has scored 25 goals in 127 caps keeping 95 clean sheets. 'International goals' England's Top 5 Capped Players Personal Life Harrison had been dating American actress Lexi Stone for around 5 years. Harrison lives with Stone in a penthouse apartment in Chelsea. The couple have been married since August 2018, and the couple has 3 children Corey, Louise and Bianca. Harrison is the first child of former professional footballers Steven & Amanda Harrison. He is the elder brother of Liverpool striker Matthew Harrison See Also *List of goalscoring goalkeepers Category:1993 Births Category:Stocksbridge Park Steels F.C. Footballers Category:Wrexham F.C. Footballers Category:Burton Albion F.C. Footballers Category:Chelsea F.C. Footballers Category:Goalkeepers Category:England U21 Footballers Category:England national Footballers Category:Goalscoring Goalkeepers Category:People from Burton upon Trent